1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides modified epoxy resins useful in thermosetting coatings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Epoxy coatings have been proposed in which it is necessary to use an aminoplast to affect cross-linking for good adhesion. Using the specified materials in the resin of this invention, it has been found that cross-linking is not necessary. It has been found that the esterifying acids used in the resins of this invention must be specific fractions from tall oil acids. Acids from other sources, as soya bean oil, produce resins that are too viscous for practical coating applications on a commercial scale.